


Never go to sleep

by WolfieBlackBlood



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pretending to Be Gay, so don't expect it to be the greatest book/yadda yadda ever, this may get a little iffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieBlackBlood/pseuds/WolfieBlackBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young female discovers a few abilities that she has the power to control, will she use them for good, or for evil? Only time can tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that the summary was so cheesy. Well, that and the Intro is so frigging short.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So sorry.  
> But for now, Enjoy the story.

It all started around 5 years ago, I was a young girl, and everything was perfect. My family was plenty rich, my dog's- we had three, Zoey, a terrier mix, Yuki, a husky mix, and Coca, a pitibull- chocolate Labrador mix, and a black Persian cat named Shadow, who always dwelled in the basement with my great-grandmother- were never a pain in the ass, although there were those times where I needed to kind of, hit them- and only on rare occasion, although... every now and then, I'd treat them to whatever was in the pantry.  
  
I smiled as I laid my head down on the arm of the couch, laying down as I listened to my favorite song in the whole world.   
  
  
"Mary, A Kanaya Maryam Fansong By PhemieC"  
  
I turned on the song and before I knew it, I was singing along as well, while the rest of the world around me kept on going, and running. Everything was alright, so long as I kept out of the way.   
  
  
"look at all the many colors, so exquisitely embroidered,  
delicately and precisely sewn into a line  
organized in harmony, relationships so intricate  
how'd I ever come across a tapestry so fine?

 

but what is this?  
you're burning holes in my stitching  
the colours bleeding into one big mess  
did you guess, I'd let this fabric fray?

 

I'm meddling with murderers who still deserve to pay for their insanity  
and though I'm one of them, I'm rarest of my kind, for many fell but only I arose  
it's been so long, since I've seen the sun, who's to say if the colours have faded?  
locked away so long, now jaded, left only to decay

 

I'm Mary. I feel like Mary in this dress. I'm Mary.

 

And virgin journeys lie before us, patient and inscrutable  
There's clouds of visions, crowds of villains, mulling in withdrawal  
And who would make the sacrifice, who but I is suitable?  
who but the sharp dressed woman with a dull chainsaw?

 

I mean no insult, but I'm fed up  
It's my fault, gave you the go ahead  
I've lost my way, my hopeful days  
are just as dead as I am

 

And failure on my part to intercede has now ironically  
or cosmically, like poetry, come in between our destiny  
and us but now there's nothing left and nobody to meddle with  
to try and make it better, it's unsettling, to mother nothing

 

Mightn't I have seen this coming on the horizon?  
storms of green and orange, this world of monsters taking form  
but no, it is my fate to simply fade away like wind  
like someone else that I could name that shouldn't have been born

 

Of Mary. I feel like Mary in this dress.  
I'm Mary and I've nothing to confess  
but hear me, cause no-one else is left"  
  
It was 8:30 PM when the song ended, and I got up to do my daily routine, go outside and greet all the wolves and proxies that I'd met when I was just a little girl. Although, I'll admit, when I was younger, it did freak me out a bit to see strange men, who had different- not normal- faces. I walked down towards the stream and picked up a stick, thinking that it'd be a while before I saw them.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaat? An update? Holy Crap, it's been forever since I've updated this little work. Can't believe I'm actually working on this again. Oh well, I'm just going to wing this, and make this up as I go. So please don't judge me if it doesn't get any better. 
> 
> Also, My relationship status is sky-rocketing through the roof, so in honor of that, I'm going to update every story that I have in the next two weeks or so.
> 
> Enjoy the story! <3!!!

I remembered it as if it was yesterday, The lighting that day, the beaming off his perfectly toned skin, everything. I loved everything about that day, although, Jeff did scare me a bit when he claimed to have 'been able to make himself smile forever'. I was only a little girl, I was 2 years younger than him, and still am. Although little   
things like that don't matter anymore.

  
  


* * *

  
  
It was a nice sunny day when I'd seen them all at first. I was wandering around my house, and I was only 14 years old. I still remember it like it was yesterday. I walked all the way back towards a large group of the biggest tree's I've ever seen. I smiled and looked around, finally finding a path between the patch of woods which I would soon be wandering inside. I looked around, amazed to find a large field which looked as though it could've been used in a horror film.  
  
I kept wandering around, wandering off towards another set of large tree's. Looking for a path, I grinned and jumped over a fence, almost losing my balance and falling down a hill which led to yet another 'Horror film field'.   
  
I smiled and walked towards an obvious opening in the woods, and smiled like a dork when I saw what I did.   
  
The tree's were perfectly shading the forest, creating a beautiful look- the spots that the tree's didn't cover up creating rays of sunlight for the light to pop in. In the middle of the forest was a pond, which was lightly dusted with rays of sunshine. My smiled faded as quickly as it came.   
  
Next to me, was a man, with all his guts out in the open, for all the world to see. Blood was streaming down from his chest, eyes, forehead and mouth. I gasped and moved some of the hair from his eyes, frowning as I looked at his eyes, inspecting them closely. His eyes were a perfect shade of baby blue, and his hair was a beautiful shade of light chocolate, he looked no older than I, although he had this dead look to him, which is why it scared me when he jumped up and reached for my hair, pulling me closer to him as I screamed and put my hand into his open wound, grabbing whatever was inside, then yanking swiftly. I smiled as I looked upon him, knowing that I'd done this. I backed up a bit and sighed, looking away, but then looking back at him.   
  
The sounds of him choking on his own blood pleased me, and I craved more. I smiled and felt my entire body go numb, and I was only able to watch what I did to this man next. I clawed the air around me swiftly, picking up whatever it found, in my right hand, water, from the nearby pond. In the other- fire, which was surprisingly not burning me. I smirked as I brought both my hands together, both impaling him with the water that'd been turned to Ice, then burning him alive.   
  
I smiled at my work, looking at him, only his hands, feet and head remained from the 'accident'. A pool of his own blood surrounding his feet. I giggled and felt a twitch, then a hand on my back, I spun around, wielding my elements, both fire and water, prepared to battle anything that saw what I did. I looked directly behind myself only to find the crotch of someone who was in a tuxedo. "Wha-" I asked, cutting myself off as I looked upwards, suddenly gaining a headache. I growled and backed up, my eyes widening as the faceless creature my knees fell underneath myself as I was forced to kneel by an unknown force, normally I wouldn't bow or kneel to anything, but this creature- this thing, deserved all my respect.

  
  


* * *

  
  
I walked down towards the stream, holding out my hand then raising it swiftly to have some of the water follow my hand's movement. I balled my hand into a fist and made the water surround my fist, then turn to ice, making the ice shape into a sharp, needle like spike.

I smiled as I cut down a few branches, and struck a few fish coming up the stream which looked really good to the wolves who'd been hanging with me ever since I first entered the forest.  
  
"What? You want this?" I asked, teasing them by moving the fish side to side, I chuckled when the fish moved for me, causing the wolves to lunge at it.   
  
I laughed and moved it away, turning the ice back into water, then cooking the fish, lightly burning it for them. I smiled and threw it up into the air only to have a speeding bullet like shadow steal it from them.   
  
"Took you guys long enough. What were you doing- Fucking each other?" I asked, smirking as I got in Jeffrey's face.   
  
"I wasn't. Slender just had a problem and we had to help him with it. So kindly fuck off." He huffed, as he leaned up against a tree.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Mr.Sensitive-Asshole."  
  
"Take it back bitch."  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
I always loved teasing him, it was honestly the best time of my life- messing and teasing him that is- I always got into a shitload of trouble for it, but I never really cared, I sort of liked him, in a way only he and I would understand. Although, this is Jefferey woods we're talking about. I've got to give him some credit by saying that he absolutely knows how and when to quit the tough-boy act.


End file.
